


Sun Sick

by Shiero (shieroell029)



Series: Sweet Tooth [11]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Crack, Demon Michael, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Someone is an Idiot, human mallory, millory, oh no I accidentally wrote angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieroell029/pseuds/Shiero
Summary: Mallory is a doctor in a small village who found Michael on the side of the road, as a doctor she will help anyone that needs her help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellebelle9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebelle9/gifts).

> This fic was requested by ellebelle9

"Mister, mister, are you ok?", Mallory shook the handsome young man on the side of the road that seems to have been sun sick and collapsed, she has been trying to wake him up for some time but without success, so she pulled him under a tree (with difficulty) to try to cool him down. She also tied his long blond hair to cool off his neck. He seems to be a traveler as he wore some strange clothing that looks a bit fancy for this town. 

Luckily, a villager with his wagon came passing by and helped Mallory to bring the young man in her home, which was also the only clinic in that village. 

Mallory first wiped the man with a cold cloth, then she applied some cooling medicine to his exposed skin. Hopefully, he would wake soon. 

The young man finally woke when the sun has set, slowly he took in his surroundings, there was a petite young woman checking on people who seemed to be sick, when she glanced at him, she gave her a big smile. 

She approached him and took the cool cloth on his forehead and dipped it in a bucket beside him, after wringing it dry, she placed it back to his forehead. "You're finally awake mister, you got lucky that I was on my way home when I saw you, you were quite sun sick". 

"I…thank you, miss?", the young man purposely hang those words so the girl can fill in the gaps. 

"Mallory, I'm this village's only doctor", then she gave him another big smile. 

"I'm Michael", the young man introduced himself out of courtesy. "I should really head back, I'll be a lot better if I go home,'' he continued. He slowly sat up on the bed and tried to stand but he was unable to steady himself and almost fell if it weren't for Mallory's helping hand. 

Mallory suggested to wait for a few more minutes but Michael stood again and headed to the door on wobbly feet. Mallory got annoyed so she followed him, ready to help when needed, she was curious too on where he was gonna go. 

However, Mallory suddenly panicked when Michael sat on the edge of the well just behind her house. When she grabbed Michael's arm to stop him, it was too late. He had already jumped and she was dragged along. 

* * *

When Mallory came to, she was in a luxurious four post bed with black satin sheets and Michael was sitting crossed leg on a chair beside her. 

"You shouldn't have done that" was his first words to her. 

"Where am I?", Mallory asked while looking around the room. The room itself is brightly lit with a fireplace, marble walls and floors, and a bookcase at the corner. It's quite simple but also elegant, in a way. She moved to sit at the edge of the bed to face him. 

"You're in hell", Michael nonchalantly answered. Mallory gawked at him for a second and she took another look at the room, it didn't look like hell to her.

She skeptically raised one of her eyebrows and looked at Michael, "And you are?" 

"Michael"

"No, I mean what are you?", Mallory rephrased her question so Michael can better answer it. 

"Ah! I'm the prince of hell", he answered again casually as if its the normal thing for him. Then he took a cup from the bedside table and started drinking its contents.

Mallory, on the other hand, tilted her head in wonder. "So, are you an idiot?"

Michael spluttered his drink from her question, then Mallory continued to clarify, "I mean you were sun sick when I found you. What kind of a prince of hell gets sick from the sun, isn't that kind of your thing?". 

Michael gently put down his cup back in the bedside table. "How rude. As you can see around you, this place is a lot cooler than what you may believe, I haven't been on the surface for so long that my body didn't adjust very well from the heat."

Mallory was still tilting her head as if analyzing the man in front of her. “For how long have you not been in the surface”. 

Michael tapped on his cheek to think of his answer, “Give or take a thousand years or so.'' 

Mallory nodded and looked around her and realized that she doesn't have her bag with her so she opted to ask Michael about it, which he answered by pulling the bag from beside the table. Mallory took it and opened it right away and took out a small tin container that she popped open, then she dabbed a little of the ointment onto her hand and started to reach out to Michael’s face, but he grabbed her hand to stop her. 

“What are you doing?”, Michael asked looking at her hand. 

“You don't look like you've recovered enough, this is just some cooling medicine for your skin.” Mallory looked determined to apply the medicine and that she would not let him argue, so Michael lets go of her and let her do what she wants. She gave him a smile before applying the medicine on his neck and forehead. Her gentle hand felt nice on his skin. When she was finished, he unknowingly leaned towards Mallory to try to follow her hand but caught himself right away. The girl was oblivious as she was focused on closing her container, then she put it on the bedside table. 

"If your skin is still red, apply that every 2 hrs at least”, she tapped the container, then continued, “Now if you don't mind, could you tell me how to get back home?” 

Michael was stunned, it seems like she was just there like a doctor to his patient even though she is the one in the bed. Her reaction when he said he is the prince of hell was not what he expected, he might have expected her to scream or run, but never in his immortal life would he ever think this lithe of a girl would call him an idiot and now she's asking how to go home, as if it did not register to her that this is hell. Michael suddenly burst into laughter. 

Mallory raised a brow at Michael, confused why he was laughing, “What's so funny?” 

Michael stopped laughing and gave Mallory a smile, “You're not what I expected, honestly,'' He snickered then gestured to follow him. 

Mallory promptly followed him then tapped at his arm, “Can I still go back here? I still need to check your progress”. 

Michael was surprised again at her question. “You are something else Mallory, I'm a demon, yet you treat me like one of your patients”. 

“You are my patient”, Mallory replied with a shrug. 

“Is that all I am to you?”, Michael whispered that Mallory barely heard it. So she asked what he said, but he just shook his head and lead Mallory to the fire place, with a wave his hand the fire was put out and the fire place expanded twice its size that it would fit her. 

Michael took Mallory’s hand to help her into the fire place and assured her that it will not be hot. “When you go back to the surface you will be back on the top of the well”, then he took off one of his rings and handed it to her. “If you want to go back here, wear that ring and go back down the well, you will go straight here in my room.”

As soon as she stood in the fireplace, she reminded Michael "Every 2 hours". Michael just smiled and nodded at her and with another wave of his hand she disappeared and the fire place was back to how it was. 

Mallory was back on the surface with a smile on her lips she went back to her house to treat her other patients. 

Michael lay on his bed with that silly smile still plastered on face, still laughing at what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is based on a Manga I'm currently reading "Colette wa Shinu Koto ni Shita", its about a human doctor who attends to Hades when he got sick because he became allergic to the sun.


	2. Chapter 2

Mallory visited Michael almost everyday on the first week, but when she deemed him healthy enough, her visits became only once a week, only because Michael would try to find a way for her to come back. 

_ "This fruits are in season, I would like some" _

_ "There is a garden here where you can find any herbs you need" _

_ "I like to try this food. Can you cook it for me?" _

It's not just him though, several demons that she had encountered was always happy to see her, she helps them sometimes with some minor chores, hear their woes, or even check on their health like a good doctor. Humans and demons' anatomy can be very different but Mallory does her best to understand them. 

Michael had told her several times that those demons don't really get sick, but as a rebuttal, she reminds him of certain sun sick demon. 

Michael finds that Mallory being in hell seems to make things a bit better and lighter, which was weird, because this is literally hell.

One day, when Mallory was ready to go home, Michael asked her an odd question, "What if I don't let you go home?"

Mallory only looked at him and playfully smacked his shoulder and said, "Now, don't be selfish, I have other patients waiting for me, you know"

He caught her hand and lightly squeezed it, "I'm a demon Mallory, the prince of hell even, and I am selfish. You seem to be happy here anyway, why not just stay here with us, with me."

Mallory blushed, but she took it as a playful joke from Michael so she just smiled at him and shook her head, "I made a vow Michael, to help those is need and do my best as a doctor."

Michael saw it in her brown eyes that Mallory was serious even though she was showing him a playful smile, she was happy here because she was helping, if he forced her to stay, there is no doubt in his mind that her spark, her light will fade. So he sighed and let her go home, but before she left, he gave her a peck on her cheek. 

When Mallory got back to the surface, she was blushing profusely, that her patients thought that she was unwell. 

* * *

Two weeks, it has been two weeks since Mallory's visit and his kiss, Michael has probably did it and finally drove her away, like everyone else in his life. The demons was visibly sad that the young miss has not come back, and Michael was in one of his bad moods, the one where he throws a random tantrums in hell, even his decisions on where a soul should go is skewed. 

One demon, took every courage he had to ask Michael to go to the surface and find out what happened to the young miss, they are worried that she might be in danger. 

Michael waited until sun down to go to surface, when he got there, a different young woman was attending Mallory's patients. 

"You're that sun sick stranger from before, are you here to thank and woo our young doctor? I'm Coco, by the way". 

Michael blushed, "I'm not…, where is she?" 

Coco looked at Mallory’s visitor from head to toe and formed a mischievous smile on her face. “You're a bit late young man, Mallory is in the next town in the south to get married”

Michael was visibly panicking and angry, his hands were clenched in a tight fist, she never mentioned a lover to him or to the other demons.

  


Coco saw the change in his demeanor and laughed, “I’m kidding, she's there to help out her pregnant friend to give birth. I'm here as her temporary replacement. But you know, if you are really here to woo her, you may be a bit late, it seems that she has fallen for someone.”

Michael quickly thanked Coco and rushed to the door to go to the next town. 

One of Mallory’s patients, an old man, saw and heard all that just happened and clicked his tongue, “You shouldn't tease that young man Coco, he seemed dangerous.”

Coco crossed her arms to her chest, “Oh come on, Mallory is too dedicated to her work to take a step to make herself happy.” Then she looked at the door and gently smiled, “And he looked like he too has fallen.”

* * *

Michael took a shortcut in hell to go to the next town. When he arrived there, the first thing he saw was Mallory that was about to get water from the well. His arrival startled her that she screamed and threw a bucket on his head, Michael lost his balance and fell back into the well, but instead of going back to hell, there was a resounding splash from the water below. 

When Mallory realized that that was Michael she quickly looked in the well to find him soaking wet. 

"That hurt woman", he shouted. 

“Michael”, Mallory’s voice was panicked, “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.”

Michael floated back up and sat at the edge of the well, Mallory expected him to be angry at her, what she did not expect him to do was to hug her in a tight embrace, which she returned in kind. 

“I was worried, we were worried.”

“Sorry, I was busy”

When a cold wind blew, Michael sneezed and sniffed, and Mallory laughed. “Really Michael, seriously, what kind of a prince of hell gets a cold.”

Mallory untangled herself from his embrace and picked up the bucket to get water. Michael wordlessly took the bucket from her and did the task himself, Mallory protested that it was her chore to do, but he ignored her and continued on carrying the bucket. When it was obvious that Michael will not budge, she opted to lead him to her friend’s house where she was currently staying. 

When they arrived, they were greeted by a very pregnant lady who was mildly surprised by the tall young man who was soaking wet with her dear friend. 

“What happened?”, the pregnant lady asked. 

Mallory scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, “I’m sorry Zoe, there was an accident”, she then turned to Michael and introduced her friend, “Michael, this is Zoe and over there at the kitchen is her husband Kyle, can you give him the water, I’ll get you some towel and dry clothes” 

Michael stayed a bit longer with Mallory before going back to hell, however, before he left, he reminded her to visit, the demons were worried about her.


	3. Chapter 3

Mallory apparently didn't know that she can use any well to go back to hell, it's why she wasn't able to visit like before, but since Michael had explained this to her, she was now able to. 

When Mallory came back to hell, all of her demon friends were so happy for her return that some of them were in tears. 

Michael’s hellhounds also got too excited that she almost got dog piled and covered in slobber, but because of his quick reflexes, he quickly carried Mallory into his arms and as high as he can then ordered the hellhounds to stop. When it was clear that the hellhounds will not overwhelm Mallory, he slowly let her down, then she was free to give the creatures some pats. 

Mallory had always thought that the hellhounds were just adorable giant fluffy dogs, even though some of them have horns, flaming tails, or canines larger than her hand, their basic wants are the same as any ordinary dogs, pats, belly rubs, and treats. 

* * *

Mallory had to stay with Zoe for another week after she had given birth to make sure she and her baby are doing fine. When she was ready to return, she didn't expect Michael to be waiting for her to escort her home, which Mallory protested against as he could get sun sick again. Michael had assured her that he'll be fine, besides she's with him, she's his doctor after all. 

Michael has been acting strange ever since they started the journey back home, he would stay beside her as close as he can and would find ways to hold her hand. This made Mallory blush the entire time. 

As they near Mallory's village, they heard a sound of distress, a horse and its rider was out of control and heading directly to Mallory and Michael.

Michael quickly pulled Mallory to him and away from the horse's way to save her. However the young man in the horse had fallen and hit a nearby tree while the horse continued to run. 

When Mallory finally recovered from the shock, he quickly attended to the young man. However, he hit the tree so hard that he was bleeding from his head profusely. Mallory tried to help him, tried to stop the bleeding, tried her best, but it was obvious that the young man will not survive. 

Michael stopped Mallory's hand and pulled her body to an embrace. "Mallory stop, there's nothing you can do" 

Mallory tried to move away from his embrace but couldn't, he was a lot stronger than her, "I have to help him, please let go Michael". 

Michael didn't relent and continued holding on to her small frame, "All things has its end and it is his time"

Michael's words were odd and realization hit her and she stopped struggling. "You knew, you knew but you didn't save him."

"Because he will die another way anyway, maybe a more tragic way, I cannot save those that will die soon, I cannot interfere with death."

Mallory was frustrated at Michael and shouted "Then why did you save me?"

Michael was quiet for a moment, in a low voice he explained, "Because you weren't going to die, but you will be injured enough that you will not be able to continue being a doctor, I know you'll be sad if that ever happens, I don't want you to be sad, so I did what have to do."

All Mallory could do was cry her heart out in Michael's embrace. "It's ok Mallory, he will be in a peaceful place soon."

Mallory knew the young man and asked Michael to carry him back to the village, when they got to his house she explained to his family what happened and all she could do afterwards was apologize to them, that she couldn't save him. She couldn't help the tears spilling from her eyes again. Michael pulled Mallory to him and excused them, the two were covered in blood and its best to change out of it. 

When they got to her house, Coco helped Mallory change out her clothes. 

* * *

As a doctor Mallory had to stay strong and collected when it came to her patients, she knew it will not look too good to her other patients if they see that she was heavily affected when she was unable to save someone, so her tears can only be shed in private. Michael did not leave Mallory's side the entire time, watching her work, and making sure that she was alright. 

As the night falls, Michael asked Mallory to come with him in hell. When they entered hell, instead of landing on Michael's room, they landed on his throne room where he judges the soul of the dead. He had asked her to stay beside her and watch what he does. 

When the judgment starts, the souls were blank, they have no face or features just their souls and nothing else. One by one Michael asks for their story, unknown to them, in his presence, their truths are revealed. When Michael deems a soul sinful, they are sent to prison, when he deems them righteous, they are sent to heaven. 

It took some time but the soul he was waiting for finally arrived.

"Tell me your story", he asked.

As the soul told its story, Mallory finally recognize him, it was the soul of the young man she was unable to save. She listened to his story. 

"I wanted to impress my friends so I rode a wild horse, then ummm... I don't know anymore."

Michael had deemed the soul righteous so he was sent to heaven. Then he stops the judgment and lead Mallory to a room, a beautiful eternal garden, Mallory sees the souls of the dead roaming about. 

"When a soul is sent to heaven, they will go here first, they are cleansed of their remaining sins and memories until only their purest soul is left, then they will be taken to heaven where they can be reincarnated. Those that are sent to prison takes longer to be cleansed, but they will eventually be brought here before they can enter heaven."

Death is a part of the cycle of the soul, Mallory understands it now, Michael cannot interfere with the natural order, but as a doctor she can still do what she must to relieve a person's pain. 

Mallory finally smiled and thanked Michael for showing her all of this and he was relieved that she finally smiled at him. 

* * *

Eventually, everything has gone back to normal between them, Mallory visits Michael in hell whenever it was possible. 

However, Michael had been on edge, he remembers Coco's words, that Mallory had fallen for someone and he doesn't know who, so he had the demons asked it for him, however, anyone he asked, would look at him in a funny way then shake their heads. Frustrated, he finally gave up and asked her himself, but he didn't expect for Mallory to stare, blush, stutter, then ran away. He was confused at what happened. When he followed her, all the demons he passes by had frowned at him. 

Michael found her in the eternal garden where she watched the souls play and being at peace.

"I love this place, it's very peaceful", she said while looking at her surroundings. 

Michael nodded in agreement, "Yes, it is very peaceful here, the flowers are always blooming and everyone is happy."

"And I… I also love you"

"Me too", it took a minute before Michael had realized what she said and his reply, his eyes widened and he stared at Mallory. "Truly"

"Yes"

Michael was unable to contain his happiness that he carried Mallory into his arms and spun her around the garden. The garden itself was happy for its owner that the flower petals was dancing around them. Michael then kissed Mallory on the lips then he said, "I love you", as they danced in the garden. 

* * *

It took sometime before Mallory could finally agree to stay in hell with Michael. She first had to train 2 apprentices that could replace her. 

When the time came, she was welcomed in hell as the bride of their prince and the entire hell rejoiced. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The injury that Michael was talking about is paralysis, the time setting of this au is when open surgery and physical therapy was not a thing, so Mallory would have been paralyzed all her life.


End file.
